The overall objective of this project is to examine the cancer mortality experience in the United States relative to cancer etiology. Special emphasis is placed upon the selection of areas in the U.S. for intensive study. Publications from this area of interest have facilitated the design of ongoing analytical investigations to test specific etiologic hypotheses. This project will continue at this reduced level of personal commitment which should prove adequate to periodically update our earlier publications.